A Regretted Wish
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Mio found a weird-looking lamp where she found in her bedroom. The best part of the lamp is that it can make ONE wish of Mio's to come true. But what Mio wished for has changed the person she loved. MIOXRITSU
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Mio & Ritsu

Summary: Mio found a weird-looking lamp where she found in her bedroom. The best part of the lamp is that it can make ONE wish of Mio's to come true. But what Mio wished for has changed the person she loved.

A/N: Written from my mobile notes XD. First MITSU FANFIC over here! WOO! Ahem, let's get to the story.

P.S I somehow thought of this idea.

Also, K-On! Does not belong to me. It belongs to Kakifly. If it did belong to me, I'd make into a band anime/manga with a bit of YuiAzu, Mitsu, Mawako and Mugitsu. So does it belong to me? HELL NO.

Chapter 1: The Lamp

The Light Music Club were having their usual tea and cake time in the clubroom. Yui and Ritsu were causing trouble, Mio and Azusa shouting at them to stop and Mugi enjoying the view of her friends arguing. Sawako, who came out of nowhere, whispered to Mugi:

"They really do get along with each other, don't they?"

Mugi nodded in agreement.

"I'm certainly sure this Hexagon V007 2 is going to make me pass my exams! It has increased by 10% of getting correct answers since the first one." Ritsu said, laughing afterwards.

"Wow, that's amazing, Ricchan! You surely are going to pass!" Yui agreed, laughing as well.

"That idiot..." Mio mumbled and sighed afterwards.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Mio. With this special weapon with me, you'll regret saying that!" Ritsu said to Mio. Mio sighed again.

"I-It's getting late, guys. We should go home soon." Mugi said.

"Yeah, we really should." Azusa added.

"I want to eat Ui's special yakisoba again tonight." Yui said, mouthwatering.

"Whatever. Okay, I'm gonna go now." Mio said as she grabbed her bag and bass. She left without saying another word.

"...Tea?" Sawako said, feeling awkward with such silence.

Mio made it back to her house. Mother greeted her and Mio greeted her back lazily as she made her way to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and gently placed her bass near the closed window.

"Jeez, Ritsu just won't stop messing around." She said.

She opened her closet to change clothes but found a weird, mysterious lamp on the bottom. Curious, Mio reached out her hand to grab the lamp.

"What is this doing in my closet?"

She rubbed the lamp with her arm. She saw that in some movies and that a genie was supposed to come out of the lamp. She thought it was just so ridiculous. She tried to see if it were real anyway. Seconds had passed and a so-called genie did not come out.

"I knew they were fake." Mio mumbled. She threw the lamp on the floor. She heard a loud 'Ouch!' From the lamp.

"Huh?" She said stupidly. A large, dumb-looking genie came out of the lamp like steam. She was scratching the back of her head.

"Watch it, sister! I'm taking my beauty sleep right now!" She said angrily. The genie was 2x bigger than Mio.

Terrified, Mio huddled in a corner, apologizing continuously.

"Ah whatever, I can still make another one next time." The genie said, smirking.

"I'm Aki, the Wishful Genie. Some would say I'm the Idiotic Genie. I'd take that as a compliment." Aki laughed.

'Her laugh is so similar to Ritsu's...Especially the 'Idiotic' part...' Mio thought. Mio blushed at her thought.

"What do you mean by 'wishful' genie?" Mio asked.

"Wishful genie! I can grant people's wishes. Well, only one wish." Aki said. Mio slowly nodded. She began thinking about what wish she wants to become true with steam coming out of her ears.

'S-Should I wish for Ritsu to be smart and intelligent or to love me back?' Mio blushed furiously.

"I-I want my best friend, Ritsu, to be smart, intelligent, responsible and trusting." 'Asking to have Ritsu loving me back would be really selfish of me.'

The genie's eyes turned red for a few seconds and turned back to normal.

"Your wish has been granted." Aki said, smiling. Mio smiled as well. Now she doesn't have to 'take care' of Ritsu and that it would be fantastic.

Except that it wasn't.

-RITSU'S HOUSE-

Ritsu was reading her manga that she hasn't read for days.

"Ahahaha! Man, this manga is funny! Why didn't I notice this in my shelf?" She said, laughing again.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She quickly put her hand on it and groaned.

"Ouch, why does it hurt so bad?" Ritsu mumbled. She then puts her other hand on the other side of her head. She groaned and groaned.

Next, everything turned black and she fell into deep sleep.

A/N: So, I kinda just came up with this since I remembered that Aladdin story. I know...It's fabulous. JK XD

So what'd ya think? Marvelous, isn't it? JK JK XD

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: New chapter! Cool, isn't it? JK JK JK XD okay I'll shut up so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: Ritsu Has Changed

-The Next Day-

Mio got ready for school by doing her usual get-ready-for-school schedule. Brush teeth, shower, eat, change and head off. She was already by the gates of the school. She walked until she reached her homeroom. Surprised, she saw Ritsu sitting on her desk, reading a book.

'Ritsu? Why is she earlier than me? And why is she reading a book?' That's when she just remembered the wish that was granted by Aki last night. 'Oh...' She mumbled.

Mio walked and stopped by Ritsu's desk. Ritsu looked up at Mio and smiled.

"Good morning, Mio. Fine day, isn't it?" Ritsu asked. Mio flinched. She was not used to Ritsu acting like this.

"Good morning, Ritsu. Yes, I guess it is." Mio said, still surprised. Ritsu smiled at her again and returned to her book. Mio walked in front of Ritsu's desk to see the cover of the book she's reading. 'Literature Studies' it said. Mio was as surprised as ever. She certainly wasn't used to this. Literature was Ritsu's worst enemy (subject) but now it seems like it's her favorite. It is even Mio's favorite.

"Ah, Ricchan, Mio-chan! Good morning!" Yui greeted, coming from behind.

"Good morning, guys!" Mugi greeted as well.

"Good morning." Mio greeted.

"Oh, good morning guys. Fine day, isn't it?" Ritsu greeted, asking the same question. Yui and Mugi tilted their head to the side a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is." Mugi agreed.

"Alright, settle down you noisy students." Sawako said, walking into the room with books needed for who-knows-what lesson. All the students settled down onto their seats and Ritsu put the book into her bag, grabbed a notebook and a pen, placed them on the desk and got ready for the lesson. HTT members were looking at her, confused, except Mio. Who was still surprised, but also enjoying this. Her wish was actually granted. The 'Idiotic' Genie wasn't kidding, even if that idiotic face looked like you can't trust her.

-LUNCH-

Ritsu sat in her seat, eating her food like 'fancy'. She ate it slowly instead of wolfing it down. She grabs her napkin every time she takes a bite to wipe her mouth. She was eating how 'fancy' people eat their food. The HTT members walked to Ritsu's desk, confused at ever, except Mio, who enjoying this a lot.

"Wow, Ritsu. I'm really proud of you. Maybe those punches in the head really worked after all." Mio said, grinning like an idiot.

"Punches? Head? When did you ever punch me in the head?" Ritsu asked. The HTT members all looked at her, confused beyond their 'confused limit'. Something was wrong in that part.

"I-I always punch you when you make fun of me...Right, Ritsu?" Mio asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Ritsu said, taking another bite of her kawaii octopus hotdog. Mio began to sweat like mad. 'Did I ask Aki to erase her memory? I don't think I did...' Mio panicked in her mind.

"Ricchan, are you okay?" Yui asked, worried.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Yui looked at Mugi, and Mugi looked back at Yui. Then they both looked at Mio, who was drenched in her sweat.

"Mio-chan, what happened to you?" Mugi asked, concerned.

"Eh? O-Oh, um y-you see uh..." 'Should I tell them?' She repeated this question in her mind.

"Oh nothing, ha ha, just uh...T-Tired from class, that's all." Mio lied. Yui and Mugi didn't believe her, but they decided to let her be for the meantime.

"Maybe you should go see the school nurse, Mio." Ritsu said, her voice sounding as concerned and as serious as ever. Mio sweat-dropped. 'Now she is very concerned about me...' Mio thought.

"N-No, I'm really fine. Thanks for your uh...concern..." Mio said, waving both of her arms.

"Okay...?" Ritsu said, taking another bite of her kawaii octopus of the hotdog.

Ritsu finished her food in a blink of an eye and took out her currently-reading literature studies book to continue reading.

"Ricchan, since when did you start reading that?" Yui asked.

"Beginning of school. A very interesting book, I tell you. Classic literature, fine literature. If you're a newbie, you should get the 'Literature For Dummies'. Very useful for beginners." Ritsu said, smiling.

Yui didn't even understand a thing.

-CLUB TIME-

All the HTT members sat in their seats, eating cakes and drinking tea like usual, except Ritsu.

"Ricchan, drink your tea. It's getting cold. And also please take a piece of this delicious cake." Yui said, her mouth filled with cake.

"Do you do this everyday? It's very unhealthy. You should really exercise

more. And also eat more healthy foods. It's good for your health." Ritsu said, rolling her eyes. Azusa stared at her in disbelief.

"Senpai, when did you ever become this smart...?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I have always been this smart." Ritsu said, confused. Mio started to sweat a little. 'What's happening...'

"No, you never been. You were always a cheerful, troublemaking idiot." Azusa said, holding in a bit of her laughter.

"Have I? I don't think so." Ritsu said.

Everyone in the room stared at her, including Sawako.

"Ricchan, what is 1000 ÷ 2?" Sawako asked, staring with her curious eyes at Ritsu.

"Ummm...500. It's really easy." Everyone gasped. Ritsu sat there, completely confused.

"Ritsu, it's getting quite late. Come on, go on home." Mio said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her.

"But I just got here-"

"No!" Mio said immediately, cutting Ritsu's sentence off.

"You...usually go home this...uh...early. So, go on."

Ritsu gave a sad face, grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Mio-chan!" Mugi said, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to tell you guys something." Mio said.

"What is it?" Azusa asked.

Mio took a deep breath, and another, and another, and another...

"Get on with it already!" Sawako shouted. Mio stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"The truth is..."

A/N: Sorry to ruin it XD. But I lost inspiration. Also it would add more drama. Arigato, minna. For reading the story (which is still going on).

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smart-strict Ritsu

-CONTINUED-

"The truth is...I found a lamp in my closet and I rubbed it with my arm and it didn't work and I threw it on the ground and a weird genie came out and she said she can grant me one wish and I wished for Ritsu to become smart, intelligent and responsible but I didn't ask her to erase her memory so please forgive me!" Mio panted after a long explanation without pausing. She was sweating like crazy. Yui, being Yui, completely doesn't understand, Mugi understood and let out a big "Oh" and Azusa, sat their trying to process it all with steam coming out of her ears.

"Eh?" Yui said stupidly.

"Ooohhh...". Mugi said, getting what Mio said.

"Huh?" Azusa said, still confused.

Mio rolled her eyes.

"Ritsu has changed." Mio said for them to understand better.

"Ooooohhhhh..." Yui and Azusa said together.

"But why?" Yui said stupidly, giving her sweetest smile. Mio slapped her head and sighed loudly. Mugi giggled.

"Mio-chan here wished for Ritsu to change and it came true." Mugi explained since Mio was too tired to explain the third time.

"Ooooohhhh..." Yui said again.

"You can really be an idiot sometimes, Yui-senpai..."

"What was that, Azu-nyan?"

"N-Nothing!" Azusa said, blushing and holding in her laughter. Mugi giggled again. Mio sweat-dropped.

"But how are you going to change her back?" Azusa asked.

"I'm not going to." Mio said, smiling.

"W-Why not?" Mugi asked, worried.

"Because now I don't have to 'take care' of her and that I am enjoying her new personality." Everyone gasped.

"But...Captain Ricchan...No..." Yui said in horror. "But didn't she lose some of her memory?" Mio flinched. She had totally forgotten about that.

"Nothing to worry about that. At least she'll stop remembering she was an idiot and all those punches before."

"But what if she forgets everything?"

Mio was speechless. She had never ever thought of that.

"Oh...that MIGHT happen..." Mio mumbled but they were still able to hear.

"Ricchan, No! We're gonna lose her!" Yui shouted.

"It's gonna be the end of the Light Music Club!" Mugi added.

"Ritsu-senpai is irreplaceable!" Azusa joined in. Mio was taken aback by Azusa.

"Calm down! I'm sure I can get the genie to change her back." Mio awkwardly laughed.

"But didn't you say she can only grant ONE wish?" Mugi asked.

...

...

...

'Oh no...Ritsu...'

-BACK AT RITSU'S HOUSE-

"I'm home!" Ritsu said.

"Welcome back, sis." Satoshi greeted.

She saw Satoshi eating chips on the sofa, watching television.

"Oh Satoshi, stop being such a couch potato!" Ritsu scolded, walking over to Satoshi. "And look at this mess! Clean this up at once! How long have you been eating those potato chips? That's very unhealthy for you! Go on, clean this up!"

Satoshi was confused. He stared at her while cleaning the sofa. 'Since when did sis become so...smart-strict?' He thought.

"Good. Now stop eating those potato chips. Eat something healthier. Now, I'm going to my room. Stop being a couch potato!" Ritsu said as she walked up to room. Satoshi stared at her going up the stairs as she disappears behind the wall.

"Jeez, that boy really needs to take better care of his health." Ritsu said. She placed her bag near the window and grabbed her "Maths A1 For Seniors" book to study her weakest topics. Wow, Ritsu never studies.

"I see..." Ritsu said, writing down her workings and answers for a question.

Ritsu studied for two hours that night.

"I'm going to study my humanities tomorrow!" Ritsu exclaimed. Ritsu walked down the stairs as she left her room. She sees Satoshi playing his own games.

"Satoshi, what are you playing?" Ritsu asked, concerned.

"Um...Assassin's Creed?" Satoshi said like it was obvious. Ritsu twitched her eyebrow as she watched all the violence going on in the game.

"Satoshi, just how old are you?"

Satoshi stared at her.

"13...? I'm still in middle school-"

"Then why are you playing such a violent game?!" Ritsu scolded. Satoshi flinched.

"You always allow me to play this game!" Satoshi raised his voice. Ritsu sighed.

"I don't think I did, Satoshi. Now stop playing and go do something else that is suitable for you." Satoshi mumbled some vulgarities.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ritsu shouted. Satoshi ran up to his room, terrified at his sister.

A/N: Oh how I love writing some funny things in this chapter. By the way, Assassin's Creed doesn't belong to me. I just mentioned that. I also played the game when I was young. It was number two. Jeez, that Desmond dude...I still don't get the story XD

Arigato, RitsuAmberEyes! At least SOMEONE enjoys my story XD

Sorry for the last chapter mistake. Chapter 1: Ritsu Has Changed XD

I'm so dumb. I'm too lazy to change that, so whatever.

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bring Her Back

CONTINUED...

Satoshi slammed the door behind him.

"You're going to break the door! Don't do that!" Ritsu shouted angrily from the living room.

"But you always do that when your mad too, sis..." Satoshi said. He jumped and laid on his bed, his back facing it.

"What happened to you, Sis?" Satoshi said weakly, tears coming out of his eyes. He wiped it off as soon as he found out.

"Jeez, why am I crying?" He turned to sitting position.

"I better take a shower and go to sleep already." He said. He got off and made his way to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Satoshi opened the door into his room and closed it as he walked in. He dried his hair and took out his pajamas to wear. Next, he turned off the lights, laid on his bed and went to deep sleep.

"He must be asleep by now." Ritsu said as she sat on the couch, wondering about things.

"Idiot? When did I become an idiot?" She asked herself. Just as she asked herself more questions, someone rung the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Ritsu mumbled. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Mio.

"Eh? Mio, what are you doing out here so late?" Ritsu asked. Mio blushed a bit.

"R-Ritsu...Um..." Mio blushed furiously as Ritsu waited for her patiently.

"I...um...well...How should I put this?...Um..." Ritsu was starting to get impatient.

"Please just say what you are going to say." Ritsu said, trying to keep down her annoyance.

"Okay, look. Ritsu, do you remember when we first met?" Mio asked. Ritsu "eh" ed in confusion.

"I don't know, actually. I don't remember..." Ritsu said.

"Okay! Wait! What about that Romeo and Juliet play this year?" Mio asked.

"N-No, I'm sorry. But I don't remember anything. Maybe you have the wrong person?" Mio began to sweat like crazy again.

"Oh...okay then...Goodnight...Ritsu..." Mio said sadly while she walked away. Moments later, Mio disappeared from Ritsu's sight. Ritsu stood there, completely confused. 'What was that about?' She thought.

"Goodnight...Mio..."

-Mio's Room-

Mio slammed the door behind her like Satoshi as she rushed in. She opened the closet, grabbed the lamp and threw it on the ground, a loud "Ouch!" Coming from the lamp.

Aki came out like steam, rubbing her head.

"The hell was that for?!" She shouted. Mio paid no attention to her shouting.

"Shut up!" Mio shouted louder than Aki, causing her to actually shut up and huddle in a corner, terrified.

"Now, let me get straight to the point." Mio said, feeling stressed.

"I give up. I don't want my wish anymore."

'I have missed her jokes...'

"I..."

'I have missed her teasing...'

"Want..."

'I have missed her idiocy... '

"Ritsu..."

'But most of all...'

"Back..."

'I missed her usual self... Her grin, her care, her everything. I want her back. I admit it.'

Aki was crying and blowed her nose in a handkerchief by Mio's special speech.

"You really want her back, don't you?" Aki said, who have finally stopped crying. Mio nodded, ignoring the fact that she's blushing.

"Sorry, but I can only grant you ONE wish, remember?" Aki said in a usual tone, ruining the mood. Dark aura started surrounding Mio. Actually, it's a mix of Anger and Sadness. "Uh oh..." Aki mumbled.

"KYAAAAHHH! OKAY OKAY! I GIVE UP! PLEASE JUST STOP ALREADY!" Aki screamed in pain as Mio beated her down.

"Well?" Mio said, waiting for Aki's answer.

"I can grant your wish...In one condition." Mio became confused...a bit.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Okay first, you love this girl Ritsu, right?" Mio blushed furiously. 'How does she know...' "Y-Yeah..."

"You have...To confess your love to her."

There was a moment of silence.

"EHHHH?!"

A/N: loool. Love the funniness in this chapter. Oh wait, I wrote it.

...

So what'd you guys think? More chapters coming soon. So stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On One Condition

"EHHHH?!" Mio screamed. The scream was so high pitched Aki had to cover her ears from bleeding.

"N-No! I can't do that! I-I mean, yes I do love Ritsu in that way, but I'm too nervous! Too shy, too anxious, too nervous, too shy, too-"

"Holy hell okay I get I'll help you on your confession jeez!" Aki screamed back at her. Mio blushed in embarrassment.

"Just...describe how you feel about her."

"W-Why? Why would that help?"

"JUST...tell me. And yes, it'll help."

Mio sighed and took a deep breath.

"I just loved the way she laughs. The way she keeps teasing me. How she shows her grin to me after she goes too far with the teasing. How she really cared about me. The way the pulls me into her embrace whenever I get scared or nervous. I just...Love her. I really do." Mio closed her eyes as she explained. She was blushing furiously. She opened them and saw Aki crying and blowing her snot on the handkerchief.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Aki said, clapping her hands together.

"Oi!" Mio gave Aki a big good punch in the head. "Alright alright, I'm sorry!"

"Jeez, your so much like Ritsu. But that's what I also love about her."

Aki went to deep-thinking mode as she tries to come up with a plan with all the useful information Mio gave her.

"Idiocy...Teasing...Embrace...Caring..."

Aki mumbled. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Got it!" She exclaimed.

"What what what?" Mio waited for Aki to tell her.

"Okay, so just take her to somewhere romantic. The mountains, beach or the river is fine. Then, have a nice chat with her, then reach out for her hand, say all the things you guys did together, say 'I love you' and BAM, kiss her! Easy."

Mio was now as red as lava. No, redder than lava. The most red you could ever see in red.

"I...uh...I...well...I..." Mio stammered. She had completely no idea what to say.

"Just do it. I'll be there, watching." Aki said, giving a perverted smile.

"D-Don't look! It's embarrassing..."

"Then how can I grant your wish?"

Aki had a point there. 'Shit...'

"Okay, okay. Deal." They made a pinky swear.

-The Very Next Day-

The HTT members, including Sawako, sat in their seats in the clubroom.

"So how much did you guys get for the diagnostic test?" Mugi asked everyone. Yui was first to say something.

"I got a 30 out of 50." She said. Azusa sweat-dropped.

"She really can be an idiot..."

"What was that again, Azu-nyan?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Azusa said immediately, blushing and sweat-dropping.

"I got a 40." Mio said. Mugi clapped her hands.

"Me too!" She said. Mio smiled as well.

"I got nothing cause I'm a teacher." Sawako said. Mio sweat-dropped.

"Yes, we can see that. Very obvious." Azusa said.

"I got a 50." Ritsu said. Mugi and Yui clapped. Mio wasn't surprised at all and Azusa was taken aback, even if she already knows why Ritsu got such marks. Sawako wasn't listening as she was eating her strawberry cake.

"Woah, Ritsu! When did you get so smart? Oh I know! Maybe because you cha-"

"Woah!"

"Yui!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Azusa, Mio and Mugi covered Yui's mouth with their hands. Yui almost fell off her chair.

"I what?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"Oh never you mind." Mugi said, laughing awkwardly. Ritsu was still confused but decided to let this slide for now.

"B-But still, congrats Ricchan!" Mugi said. "T-Thank you..." Ritsu said.

'That was close...' Mio said mentally. She sighed as she went back to her seat.

They continued eating tea, cake and snacks except Ritsu, who was busy reading her book of music. It was titled " Music Genres ". At least she was interested in music. That never changed.

Ritsu closed her book as she had already finished it. Azusa blurted out a question for Ritsu.

"So, Ritsu-senpai, which genre do you like best?" Ritsu took sometime to think as she had her eyes closed.

"Electronic...Drumstep...Drum & Bass...I can't choose between these three. Their really good. I've listened to them before." She finally said.

'Even I was interested in those genres...' Azusa mentally said.

"Okay guys, let's go back home. It's getting late." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They all packed their stuff and headed off.

A/N: Jeez Yui. She's such an airhead. Ah well, till next chapter!

P.S I was listening to:

What You Know

Pegboard Nerds- Disconnected

Highscore- Panda Eyes and Terminite

Just Awake- Fear, Loathing In Las Vegas

While writing this chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Help Me On This

The HTT members walked side by side as they walked through the corridors. Just as they were about to pass the big hallway, Mio excused herself and told them to carry on with their going-home walk.

Mio rushed to a corner and took out the lamp from her bag. She started shaking it vigorously, hearing a loud 'Stop!' From it. She stopped and Aki came out of the lamp, stars swirling around her head as she holds it.

"So...Dizzy..." She mumbled.

"Shush the hell up! There's no time for you to recover right now!" Mio whispered angrily. Aki turned to a soldier position.

"Okay, so help me on this. I'm going to confess to Ritsu now. HELP ME!" Mio half-shouted.

"Okay, just uh...carry my house, or this lamp over here, in your bag. Then before you even start your 'date', place me behind or beside you guys. No not that kind of beside or behind. I meant like, put me behind a bush or something. Once I see you two kiss, my eyes will turn red and your wish will be granted. Don't worry, she'll remember what happened during the date." Aki explained. Just as she finished, Mio said "Thanks, now get in here!" And placed the lamp into her bag.

She rushed to where the street light is and saw that the HTT members were about to separate. She ran to them, panting and breathing for air.

"Oh, Mio-chan! Welcome back!" Yui greeted.

"How can it be a 'welcome back' if we are going to separate now?" Azusa asked like it was obvious.

" Well, she just came back, right?" Yui said, smiling. Azusa sighed.

Mio grabbed Ritsu's arm. Ritsu became confused.

"Okay, see you guys later! Ritsu and I are going...somewhere." Mio said, waving her other hand at them.

"Oh okay Mio-chan! Good luck guys!" Mugi said, waving back at Mio as the other half of the HTT members walked back to their own homes.

"S-So where are we going?" Ritsu asked.

"Huh? Oh, well um...You..see...um..." Mio stammered, thinking of place. 'I did not think this through...'

"Here we go again..." Ritsu mumbled.

'The beach? Nah, too sandy. The mountains? Nope, too high. Oh I know!'

Mio dragged Ritsu by the hand to where they were going.

" So where are we going? " Ritsu asked again.

"Oh you'll see..." Mio said.

'The Playground'

A/N: Sorry that it is such a short chapter. I can't put the planning and the date together! Sorry XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Playground

After Mio gave Ritsu an answer that annoys her, Ritsu decided to stay silent. It was a quiet walk to the Playground even though Mio was holding Ritsu's hand very tightly.

'If this doesn't work Aki, you are dead.' Mio mentally said.

They finally reached the playground after 10 minutes.

"The Playground? All that just for a playground?" Ritsu said, annoyed. Mio blushed.

"You'll see why." Mio said. Ritsu again, was confused. "Wait here."

Mio walked to the nearest bush and shaked the lamp lightly. Aki came out quietly in a small figure this time.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Mio went back and sat on the swing while Ritsu stood beside her. Mio insisted Ritsu to sit down beside her, so she did. Ritsu this close to Mio already made her blush furiously.

"Alright, Ritsu. Since you don't remember anything, I'll tell you. Also the reason why we're here." Mio said. Ritsu nodded. Mio took a deep breath.

"You see, Ritsu. This is where we first met." Ritsu's eyes widen in shock.

-TEN YEARS AGO-

Young Mio sat on the bench, reading a book. Suddenly, a small girl about her age with light brown hair and a red hairband came up to her. She reached out her hand and asked if she wanted to play with her sweetest smile. Mio became terrified and rejected her offer. The young brunette was sad and went to the sandbox to play by herself.

Young Mio felt guilty so she closed her book and walked to the young brunette. The brunette looked up in surprise. The brunette smiled at Mio, causing her to smile too.

They played with each other for a few hours.

"So what's your name?" The brunette asked.

"Akiyama Mio." Mio said, smiling.

"I'm Tainaka Ritsu. Nice to meet you, by the way." Ritsu said, smiling. Mio blushed a bit.

They played until it was time to go home. Ritsu promised they would see each other again. They meet each other in the playground everyday.

And when they have reached middle school, they both found out they got in the same school and class.

-PRESENT-

"You were so cute back then." Mio said, smiling. Ritsu blushed a bit.

"But in middle school, that's the time where you started to tease me since you have already found out all my fears."

"Jeez, was I really that stubborn?" Ritsu asked. Mio nodded.

"This is really going well..." Aki mumbled.

"Then in high school, you insisted we both join the Light Music Club on pur first day. I wanted to join the Literature club but you tore my club form and forced me to join the Light Music Club."

"It turns out, joining the Light Music Club was amazing. I'm really glad that you introduced me to music, and into joining the club. Because without you, all the fun things we and the club we had together would never exist." Mio said. Ritsu nodded slowly.

"But..." Ritsu looked up at Mio, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say.

"You have changed." Ritsu sighed. Of course, everyone was confused at how she was acting and that Mio asked of she remembers anything the last night.

"And..."

'It isn't like you.'

"I..."

'Your usual self is better.'

"Don't..."

'You don't have your care and idiocy in the new you.'

"Like..."

"You don't have the teasing and apologizing words in the new you.'

"It."

Ritsu didn't speak or react. She kept a straight face.

"So let me get straight to the point." Mio said.

"Is this it?" Aki mumbled in excitement.

"Ritsu." Ritsu looked up the last time and sighed, saying:

"Yes, Mio?" Mio took a deep breath.

"I..."

Mio drew closer.

"Love..."

Mio's nose was touching Ritsu's nose. Ritsu began sweating.

"You."

Mio's mouth had now touched Ritsu's. It was now a kiss.

"It's time." Aki's eyes turned red for a few seconds and turned back to its original color. Now, it now time to see how Ritsu will react. She will either reject or accept.

Ritsu broke the kiss by pushing Mio and grabbing her head with both of her hands.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch!" She groaned in pain. Mio stared at her, worried.

"R-Ritsu? Ritsu? Ritsu, are you okay?" Mio asked. Ritsu fell down and turned into deep sleep mode. Mio screamed. She rushed to Aki, dark aura surrounding her.

"AKI!" She shouted.

"Ah great..." Aki mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Accept or Reject

FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: Ah, it's the last and final chapter. One of my best ideas of a Mitsu story. I kept thinking of ideas and none of them work and I thought this was pretty decent. Enjoy the final chapter of the story!

Mio sat on Ritsu's chair by the desk, waiting for her to wake up. She heard that Ritsu will fall into deep sleep after she changes. Mio had waited for more than 5 hours. Few minutes later, Mio fell asleep as well.

Hours later, Ritsu woke up. She examined the room, still feeling sleepy. Then she saw Mio and became confused.

"What is Mio doing in my room?" She mumbled. "More importantly, why am I in my room?"

She tried to remember what happened.

She blushed furiously.

"Oh...that's right...She...kissed me." Ritsu smiled. "W-Why am I smiling?"

She still smiled even though she already knows. Seconds later, Mio woke up and saw Ritsu, who was smiling at her. Mio blushed and got up in surprise.

"Eh? W-What time is it?" Mio asked, half shouting.

"How should I know?" Ritsu said. Mio began to cry. Ritsu was shocked.

"E-Eh? M-Mio why are you crying? Please stop!" Ritsu got out of her bed and pulled Mio in for a sweet embrace. She blushed furiously as Mio buried her head on Ritsu's flat chest. She continued to cry for minutes.

"You idiot! You know how much I missed you!" Mio shouted at her. Ritsu had no idea what she was saying until she remembered.

"Oh, so Mio-chuan missed me? Ohohoho-" Mio gave a good, hard punch on Ritsu's head.

"Ouchies okay okay okay I'm so very sorry!" Ritsu apologized.

"I'm serious!" Mio cried. Ritsu stood back up. 'Of course she is.'

"But I had no idea you liked me that way, Mio." Ritsu said, sounding and looking serious. She actually is serious. Mio blushed.

"I have always felt that way about you..." Mio mumbled but Ritsu was still able to hear. Ritsu stood silent.

'Oh great, she's going to reject me.' Mio mentally said. Mio sobbed and Ritsu hugged Mio tighter.

"Jeez Mio, crying for nothing." Mio looked up at Ritsu in shock, who was smiling ever so sweetly at her.

"You know, I've actually been feeling the same thing." Ritsu confessed. Soon, extreme happiness had spread over Mio. "I'm awfully glad you like me too-"

Mio crashed into Ritsu and they both fell onto the ground. Mio didn't care as she pulled Ritsu in for a bone-crushing hug. "Ow..." Ritsu said. Mio ignored her.

Just then, Mio grabbed Ritsu's face and crushed her lips into hers. Ritsu's eyes widen in shock but soon closed slowly as she kissed her back.

It was a long, sweet and tender kiss. They both pulled out for air. They both were now panting.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other and Ritsu's licked her lips hungrily. Mio pulled Ritsu in for a rough kiss.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: Sorry I had to cut it over there. I'm not ready to go that far as I have no idea how to write it yet. GOMEN NASAI!

-Extra Scene-

-MATHS EXAM-

Everyone in class were doing their exam papers quietly, except Yui, who was sleeping and snoring quietly.

Ritsu, who was actually doing her exam paper, exclaimed in her mind.

'The hell? How come I know how to do this question? I never knew how to do this...'

So in the end, Ritsu scored higher marks than Mio.

THANKS FOR READING!

Mio: How did you get higher marks than me?!

Ritsu: I have no idea.

Mugi: Maybe because she studied when she changed. *winks*

Azusa: *sweat-drop*


End file.
